Lab Rats 4S: On the Set
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: See what life is like behind the cameras on Lab Rats! See Davis in the real world as not a bionic, but as a young actor, as him and the cast make episodes and maybe some pranks here and there. Not to mention the occasional off-set drama and guest stars!
1. The Boy Behind Davis

**So I just saw the 'Bionic Showdown Remix' and I got inspired for this. Just so we're clear, the OC in this, is the actor for the OC Davis. I seriously thought this would be a good idea! This is before and could lead to 'Bionic Showdown' ,So anyways...ENJOY!**

**-I do not own Lab Rats, just my OC's**

* * *

**~Lab Rats 4S: One the Set~**

* * *

Ok let's review. I'm 10, working with a bunch of people who are both older and taller than me! Now I bet you're wondering _'Where does a 10 year old work?'_ Well...Ever heard of Lab Rats? You know that show about four kids who are bionic and experience the real world for the first time. Yes, I am an actor. I bet you're wondering who I play.

The kid who shows Adam Bree and Chase the world? Nope, that's Tyrel (We call him TJ)

The really big strong bionic, Adam? Wrong! That's Spencer

I hope you know I'm not the girl. Bree. She's Kelli Berglund. Or in my world. Kelli-Hot-Beautiful-Berglund.

The super annoying genius, Chase? Wrong again. That's Billy (Weirdly enough they are nearly two COMPLETELY different people).

I bet you've probably guessed that I'm the younger, smaller, cuter, awesom-er, kid. Davis? Yep.

I'm Asher Starr, and that's who I play.

We just got done shooting scenes for 'Trucked Out' which is probably my FAVORITE episode so far! Basically Adam(Spencer) buys a monster truck which is so AWESOME! Normally I'd feel a little uncomfortable next to a giant truck, but this is just way too cool!

"And...CUT! That's a wrap. Great work everyone" The director called. Thank god. I know I just gushed about the episode but anytime I act, I get like this weird tingly, nervous feeling and it doesn't go away until I'm sitting on my couch in my dressing room. It's nice getting a break from all the height-enhanced people in this place.

I walked passed the giant truck in the middle of the gynasium set and make my way to my dressing room. Once I walked in, I literally plopped on my small couch and looked around. There were tons of pictures of all of us at Disney land/world, the beach, my birthday. I remember they threw me a huge surprise 10th birthday since it was the whole 'Double Digits' party thing.

I seriously just love my Disney family. Not that hard considering I live with my Aunt after...things happened. In fact, I've actually called Hal 'Dad' a couple times off set, which is what my character calls him. I've never understood that since all the other characters call him 'Mr Davenport' but the director has explained it so many times to me, that I know he might get mad if I ask again.

I lay back in an attempt to relax, but of course, I can't. My door flew open as Spencer walked in.

"Hey wanna help me with something?" He asked. Uh oh, last time this happened, Hal stuck a bunch of Chic-Fil-A nuggets to Spencers wall (Which he let me eat them all considering I LOVE their chicken). "Fine, who are we pranking?" I asked a little excited. "Billy" Haha! I've been meaning to get back at him after he called me fatty last week during an interview.

* * *

_"Yeah then, Hal stuck a bunch of nuggets to my wall..." I took the mic from Spencer. "Which I ate!" I said proudly. Spencer and everyone else laughed. "Well yeah, this kid doesn't get kids meals. He gets like full on adult meals" Spencer said while I nodded in agreement. "It's true. anytime they ask me for a 12 piece nuggets, I just tell them to put a zero after the 12 and I'll order that" I said which made everyone laughed again. Billy took the mic. "Yeah of course you would you little fatty"_

* * *

Ok, I wasn't hurt by it, but I just think I should pay him back. "I'm so in" I said while getting up. We both walked over to Billy's room since he went to go do something. I didn't know what it was and honestly, I don't want to know.

"Ok, we're gonna spread this tin-foil everywhere. Cover everything and if you can't reach it, then let me get it" Spencer said while handing me a roll of tin foil. Not exactly what I had in mind, but I think I know how to pull my own prank. Kelli and Tj walked in just when we were about to wrap everything.

"You guys are pranking Billy?" Tj asked. We both nodded. "We want in" They said in unison. We handed them some foil and began to wrap everything. I got the pens and even his wallet. Which he stupidly left here. Ha! I looked around to see what I could do on my own. Then it hit me.

"I'll be right back" I said while running out of the room. I walked over to the break room/kitchen and got a huge fake chicken. Why do we still have this? I ran back into the dressing room. No one was in here so I guess they finished. Perfect. I take the fake chicken and wrap in tin foil. But NOT without writing a special note on the inside. I left the room and went back to lie down on my couch and just go over next weeks script, which is...Well I don't know.

"Ok...Lab Rats season 2, episode...episode..." Why can't I read straight? Maybe I'm just really tired. I can't fall asleep, I'll wake up late and be all grouchy while we're shooting. Trust me, that's not something I want...again.

I couldn't help but shutter my eyes a little. I'm tired, I couldn't sleep last night, and I've been working since 7:00 this morning and it's a little past lunch. Which reminds me, I still haven't eaten. My stomach growls as I lay back, trying to ignore it. Maybe if I just...rest my..horse...for...a...year...My eyes close as blissful darkness surrounds me.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone opening my door. "Get up we're shooting" I open my eyes and the person in front of me looks like Billy, but it's also just a blur.

"Hmmm? Ok..." I said, my voice all raspy like. I sit up and slowly get up. Billy turns his attention to a picture of my parents. Oh boy. Here we go.

"Are these your parents?" He asked while looking at the picture. I nodded. "You don't talk about them much" He said. I shrugged my shoulders. They know what happened to my parents considering it happened a couple months after I auditioned for Lab Rats. They never bring it up because they all think I'm too sensitive over the situation. I'm not. Sort of. If I'm talking for a long time and I keep remembering all these good times, then I might cry a little. Especially on mothers or fathers day. Heck, one time I started crying while we were shooting 'Dude where's my Lab?' because it was the day of my Mom's birthday. Of course they gave me a while to gather myself before I returned to set. Usually when that happens they just let me be alone. One thing I promised myself is that I will NEVER quit this job over crying or what happened.

"Well...Maybe I'll start" I say while walking out of the room. He followed me as we walked on to the set and gathered around the director. "Ok, be here tomorrow morning so we can get a head-start on 'The Bionic 500'" He said. That's what the new episodes called. "Then we have a very...special episode planned" Special? Last time I heard that, everyone went to space.

"For this next episode we're trying to get Joey Lagano to guest star. Sound good?" He asked. WE all cheered and said varients of 'yes'. Of course I have no idea who this guy is but hey? I love the audience cheering when we have guest stars. Maybe one day I'll guest star? That would be so AWESOME!

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to show it was my Aunt Lola.

_'Any chance you can find a place to stay tonight?'_

_'Yeah, why?'_

_'Business trip. Sorry champ but I'll be gone all tomorrow and all weekend'_

_'Ok, I'll get a place. Love you'_

_'Love you too'_

Ok, normally I stay the night at Kelli's since our parents knew eachother or something, but it's almost a girl infested house. I stayed at Spencer's one time, but it was like...super boring. College work after College work. My head hurt just thinking about. I've stayed at Tj's before, but I might've accidentally set the oven on fire...on accident. See this is where people say Davis and I are completely alike. I just agree. So that leaves Billy. After the director is done talking, Spencer, Kelli, Billy, and Tj get into a little group, probably making plans for the weekend. I for one make plans over at the snakc table, when Tj notices me.

"Hey Asher, come here for a minute" He said. I obey and walk over with a bunch of grapes in my hands. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, I mean my Aunts going on a business trip so I think it's just me and Avalanche" I said. Avalanche is my white and gray pomsky. He's seriously my most favorite thing in the world sometimes. I look up and remembered I had to ask a question.

"Which reminds me, Billy, can I stay at your place for the weekend? Since I'm...you know. 10, and it's kind of...illegal for me to stay home alone" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah sure, we'll run by your place and you can pack your stuff. Avalanche can come too" He said. YES! Thank you!

"Thanks" I said. I go back to my dressing room where I begin to see if there's stuff here that I need to take. Of course there's always something that I forget.

Suddenly my door flies open again. Do these people not know how to knock? "Hey, Billy just saw the prank!" Tj said. Hahaha! I have to see this! I follow him out of the room and walk into Billy's room to see the whole place covered in foil.

"Geee thanks guys. I'm never leaving this room again" He said which makes us laugh. He walks over to my chicken foil and unwraps it. Everyone looks at me weirdly. Hey I don't regret what I put on the note. I also might've put some extra stuff in the foil. He picked up the chicken and a bunch of candy wrappers.

"Uhhhh" He says while laughing. I smile uncontrollably. He then lifts the note.

"Who's the fatty now?" He says while everyone turns to me. "What?" I asked in my defense. He rolls his eyes while laughing and sets the candy down.

"Thanks Asher. Where'd you get the wrappers anyway?" He asked. I picked up the empty trash bin. "I might've gone through and stuffed some of it in there. Dude, you eat more candy than I do on Halloween" I said. Everyone just laughs. See the good thing about all this is that I can't interact easily with teenagers on the set. I can make hilarious jokes. If I fail at crushing on Kelli, it's adorable or cute. If I mess up on my lines it's okay. I just love it here!

* * *

**So I was thinking about maybe making a two-shot or more. Let me know if you want more! I really wanted to do this, and I didn't know how to portray the characters in the real world. So I changed the name to Asher! I had it to, it got way too weird for me to write. So...enjoy the rest of these and I changed Chapter 2 too! **


	2. Everyone's a Critic

**Wow, I'm super excited about this story. I guess I will be doing more chapters so here we go! This one may be a little sad, but it may not be. I thought of this idea a long time ago back when I wrote 'The Big Bully'. I just thought it would be a good idea considering how young Asher is and that this is something celebrities have to face. This chapter is rated T for language. I'll censor it though.**

* * *

Billy and I arrived at my apartment to get my stuff. Honestly it was kind of a relief considering my aunt lives on the...'Shady' part of Malibu. I walked through the door and found Avalanche barking like crazy. Billy walked in behind me and played with Avalanche while I got my stuff.

My phone vibrated. Wait, it's Thursday, which means...The Poll. 'The Poll' is this website where everyone chats about new celebrities. There was a chatroom for everyone. Even I have one. Which thankfully, everyone on there loves me so it's always good reviews. I packed my stuff, well, more like grabbed a few shirts, shorts, and a pair of underwear and just stuffed it in my suitcase. I heard Billy turn the living room tv on, so that means it might be a few minutes. Figures.

I sit on my bed and turn on 'The Poll'. Ok let's see... I couldn't help but smile at all the nice comments.

_I love Davis on Lab Rats!_

_He's so funny and cute!_

_You know he has a dog named 'Frostbite'_

_It's named Avalanche_

_That's even better. It's the cutest thing ever!_

I guess Avalanche has fanbase now too. I looked further down the comments and found a...not so good one.

_How did this kid even make it on tv? He just plays some punk a** rich brat who complains about being rich. He's probably a spoiled rich kid at home, probaby complaining about how he doesn't have enough gold or something._

Wow...That was...well. Not gonna lie, that hurt. But it's one person. Aunt Lola always says that if someone uses a swear word online, then it just means that they're ignorant and just post that just to stir trouble. I scrolled down and the thumb pictures went from green and facing up, to red and facing down.

_IKR?! He acts like such a big shot then one little thing happens and he's a wuss_

_Yeah! Plus he can hardly act!_

I sat my phone down for a second. Should I let those get to me? Nah. I've always been able to let things roll off my back, so I should probably just go with it. I walked into the living room with my stuff.

"Hey, what took so long?" Billy asked while turning the tv off. I looked up. "Nothing, just couldn't figure out what to pack" I said. He nodded. "Ok, well go grab Avalanche's leash. I don't know where they are" He said. I nodded and sat my phone down on the table. Big mistake.

Billy's P.O.V

It's so nice at Asher's apartment. No noise. Well except for the recurring cop sirens everynow and then, but it's just fine. Not to mention Avalanche is such a good dog! I swear that kid can train any dog. He left his phone on the side table and went to go find Avalanche's leash. His phone lit up to show a text from G. Hannelius(Who plays Lilly). I bet they'll date one day. It's so funny if you bring it up to the two and they start to act all awkward. I couldn't help myself and just read the text.

_Hey I just read 'The Poll'. You know those people are just jerks right?_

'The Poll'? That stupid website where people critique actors? What were they saying about him and why are they jerks? Ok call me crazy, but I might've been able to figure out his password. It's so simple and it's crazy this kid thinks this will protect his phone. Oh well, my fingers are already on the keyboard.

Ok...scrolling through comments and...whoah. These are pretty bad. He walked back in as I dropped his phone on the couch. "I uhhh...found your phone" I said. He looked like he didn't think much about it and grabbed his phone. Good. It'd look a little weird if he saw me looking at his phone. If he gets mad, then I'll just say he's a guy and he has a phone that has internet, so I can just say that it looked a little suspicious. Then again he's 10, like we would have to worry about that. He picked up Avalanche and carried him out with his duffle bag around him. He looked kind of mopey. Maybe if I look at 'The Poll' I can see what people have been saying. Then if it's really bad, I could Spencer, Kelli, or Tj involved. I walked out and locked the door behind me.

We got in my car and drove down to my house. I glance at him every now and then. Avalanche would lick his face for comfort or nuzzle against him. Were the reviews really that bad?

"You okay?" I asked as if I didn't know what was going on. He nodded and shut his phone screen off. "Yeah, I'm fine" He said. I heard Avalanche whimper a little as he layed his head on his legs. We pulled into my driveway and walked inside. He sat his stuff down on the couch and plopped right on there. Figures.

"Hey, have you been following that dumb website 'The Poll'?" I asked just to see what info I could get out of him. He shrugged his shoulders. "A little. Why?" I walked back to him.

"Because, you're on there. I was just wondering if you knew that. Lots of people love you on Lab Rats" I said cheerfully. He laughed a little. "Fewer than you think" He murmered just below a whisper. I get on the website and scroll through comments about him.

_He's the reason I hate Lab Rats_

_Fire him. Just...fire him._

_A 10 year old bionic? Yeah...Smart move Disney :(_

_...Just..._

Yeah that's harsh. I looked at him as he's just sitting there playing with Avalanche. Maybe if I...Nah, it's not in my place to get involved with ignorant fans. But, he's been through a lot since Lab Rats started so maybe..."Maybe I should get the others involved?" I say aloud.

"Let the others know about what?" He asked. I stutter for a sec. "Nothing. Hey tonight for dinner, everyone's wanting to go to Pizza Hut. Sound good?" I asked. He nodded happily. Good there I can talk to the others and get something in order.

* * *

Asher and I have been walking Avalanche since we got back. Man that dog can walk forever! Which I guess is a good dog to have for a kid. Finally it was time to go to Pizza Hut. I've been craving this food all night. Landon and I both left the house and went to Pizza Hut where we met the others.

"Hey guys" Kelli said as we got out. "Hey" We both said while following them into Pizza Hut. Asher's phone kept going off. Over and Over. Up until a point where he just picked it up and checked.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Bathroom" He said while getting up. Oh boy. Well he's gone so it's the perfect time to bring this whole thing up.

"Have you guys been 'The Poll' lately?" I asked. They all looked at me then their phones. "Not since last week" Tj said. Spencer and Kelli agreed. "Well...have you checked the comments on Asher's section of the site?' I asked while pulling out my phone. I showed the screen to everyone. Kelli's face was the first to react.

"Ok first off. Thank god he doesn't know what those words mean" She said. Spencer and Tj nodded in agreement. "Yeah, did you tell him that those people are just trying to get under his skin?" Tj asked. I shook my head. "He doesn't know I know, but it's kind of obvious how upset he is" I said. Kelli stood up. "I'm gonna go see if that's the reason why he left" She said. We all looked at her weird. She does know he's a boy, and boys go in the boys bathroom?

"He's in the BOYS BATHROOM" I said while emphasizing 'Boys Bathroom'. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off. "Her and Bree are a lot alike" Spencer said while nodded.

Asher's 's P.O.V

I walked out of the bathroom, only to find Kelli in the hallway. "Hey you were taking a while" She said. I smiled to show everything was fine. Why is everyone still worrying about me...No. Please tell me they don't know about the comments.

"You know that website 'The Poll'?" I asked. She nodded and walked closer. "Yes. I also know about some comments about you on there" She said while trailing off. "Oh.." Dangit! She knows. "You know every actor or actress gets comments like that. Heck, even Spencer, Billy, Tj, and I got comments trashing us before. You shouldn't let them discourage you" She said. You know what? Maybe she's right.

"Well it's kind of hard knowing that there's someone out there that doesn't like you" I said while looking at the floor. She giggled a little. Why is she giggling? This isn't funny! Is it?

"Asher, not everyone will like you. It's just part of life. There's always going to be someone who doesn't like or agree with you. Don't let that run your life. What should matter is the fact that the people who care about you believe in you. That's all that should matter" She said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. She's right.

"I guess you're rig-" My phone beeped before I could finish. "I don't think I have to worry about bad comments anyway" I said while showing her my phone. She couldn't help but laugh. Lab Rats has an official account on there for sneak peeks and stuff. Well, we all have access to it and Spencer, Billy, and Tj decided to use it.

"See, you should be happy that your Co-Stars are willing to write that, just to get some annoying brats off your back" I laughed when she said that. We both walked back to the table where there was this huge pizza in the middle of the table.

"We're back" Kelli said while sitting down next to Spencer. "Cool, well pizza's obviously here" He said while laughing. I dug in on the first bite.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for posting that comment" I said while my face was filled with pizza. The guys just smiled. "Yeah well, you're technically our little brother, so we're just doing what big brothers do" Billy said. I laughed a little. Yep, I definitely love my Disney family!

* * *

**Ok, that chapter was short, so next chapter will be over Mateus guest starring and all that. Thank you to PrincessSparkleKitty for that idea. Things in this story are going to be so good. I'm just so excited about it! It's so much fun to write!**


	3. Rivalry

**sOk here's a new chapter! I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this! I love this idea and I like the ideas I've been hearing. Part of this idea came from Mynameispretty and the other part came from PrincessSparkleKitty. There's gonna be a fake episode from a show in this chapter so don't go looking it up. I'm gonan change Landon to Asher. I just like Asher more than my own name so oh well...I'll edit the other chapters later.**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thanks, and here's the chapter with him!**

**Guest: I'm assuming you're the guest who's in love with TLOAH, so I'm gonna call you...'Guest#1'. I'm glad you love this story and here's MY review on your ideas. I already thought of something for the Kelli/Landon fake comfort date. That IS a great idea though. I might make that a seperate one-shot. I love the idea of Landon trying to learn his lines and he just can't remember. The funny thing is we went over that in English today. We talked about how it's really hard to memorize lines. Ever heard of 'Antigone'? I would not want to act in that play. As for the mash-up idea. I like the 'Belli' idea. Who's Stelli/angelilly? If you meant a mash-up of G and Asher. Then it'd be like..Gasher? I don't know...WAIT I know what you meant now. Billy and his girlfriend yeah. Maybe. The guys night is DEFINITELY a good idea! The RDMA's will definitely happen in this story! Thanks for the ideas.**

**Rodrigo: I'm glad you can't wait! He's kind of my favorite too, considering it was just like a...intense/humor villian. I thought they were trying too hard with Krane and Douglas. But Douglas is now NiceUncleDaddy. Oh well...Here it is!**

* * *

**Kelli's P.O.V**

We're just now finishing up 'The Bionic 500'. Basically this rich jerk moves in down the street and Davenport bets him that he can win a box car race. Winner takes all...literally. I'm praying Hal wouldn't do that in real life, or else...well...it'd be bad. We all just stood on the set talking. It was a funny episode considering Clayton would brag about how he'd take the house, and Davis had just repainted his room. Clayton would make fun of the room, and Davis would try to attack him but Chase had to restrain him. They did that bit like...3 times. I think at one point, Asher forgot he was acting and literally tried to attack him, according to Billy and the small bruise Asher left on his stomach when he was kicking trying to get to Clayton. Of course it was hillarious, but still. I saw the bruise. You'd think he was bionic in real life.

"So I heard this next episode was going to be like an hour long" Asher said with dread. He was never a fan of long episodes. Of course they were usually action-packed, but it was the work part he hated. "Well you'd be right Mr-Listen-Through-The-Shut-Door" The director said as he approached us on set.

"So I was snooping. I'm 10. What else am I suppose to do?" Asher asked in his defense. We all laughed a little as the director passed out the new scripts.

"Bionic Showdown?" I asked in an impressed tone. This really did sound good. Imagine all the buzz it will get.

"Yep, Mateus is coming in for this episode along with Jeremy so...start studying!" He said. Ok, really long script. Asher went to his dressing room, Billy and Spencer sat at the fake cyber desk and I..well...take my place here, next to the capsules which serve as our on-show beds. God, I don't know how anyone can handle sleeping standing up.

After about a half hour reading the script, I just couldn't believe it myself. I know this is suppose to be a special episode but I didn't think it'd be THIS special. New mission suits! Those must've been the ones that the costume department were rolling around with. Wow...they look a lot better than the ones we had before. Ok, if Mateus is coming to the set, then Asher's gonna have some issues. Nobody knows why, but they act like how Leo and Marcus would. He's never said anything as to why they act like that, but we just know that they hate eachother. Asher walked back onto the set and sat on one of the bar stools in the living room set.

"So while Mateus is here. Play nice..." I heard the director say to him. He just grunted and went back to his lines. Okay, time to see why they don't like eachother. I approached him and pulled his script down.

"So..." I said while he gives me a weird look. "So...What?" Ok this is going nowhere. "Why don't you and Mateus get along?" I asked. He closed his script and sighed. He's actually going to say? Sweet!

"Go find out some other way. Cuz you're not getting it out of me right now" He said kind of smartly. I knew there was one way that could work on him. It works when Bree does it to Davis, and it should work if I do it to Asher. I place my hand on my hips and glare intently at him. He keeps glancing up as if to check if I'm still there.

"OK I'LL TELL YOU, JUST STOP! IT'S CREEPY!" He said while caving. He sighed while I smiled in victory. "Ok, about a year or two before Lab Rats, Mateus and I guest starred on a show together" He sai-Wait what!? He guest starred on a show before. "What was it?" I asked. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the internet.

"Here" He said. It says here that they guest starred, on..."The Suite Life on Deck!?" I asked. I've never seen them on that show before. He nodded. "Yes, I played the boy Bailey had to babysit but kept hitting on her while Cody got jealous. Mateus played the new kid that put Zach's reputation on the line" He said. Wow...I never would've guessed. "Ok...and what went wrong?" I asked.

"They were pulling pranks and I got caught in the cross fire. He says it was my fault and I say that it wasn't. Thus begins the endless fight trying to prove that I was right" He said. Seriously? This whole thing started because Asher doesn't want to admit that he's wrong? So figures. "Asher, can't you just let bigons be bigons?" I asked which he just scoffed.

"I will if he will" He said while folding his arms over his chest in a huff. Well, now we just have to see if Mateus wants to let bigons be bigons.

We all stood on set when Mateus walked in. "Hey guys, I got the new script. Guess I'm trying to kill Tj again" He said while we all laugh. Asher laughed sarcastically, while I moved over to Mateus. Maybe I could try to keep them as far away from eachother as possible, unless...

"Yep, in fact there's a scene you and Asher have to do. So why don't you two go practice" I said while pushing Mateus to Asher. "Hey" He said sarcastically to Asher. "Hey..." Asher seethed back. Things are going to get worse before they get better.

**Mateus's P.O.V**

Ok, what happened almost 3 years ago WASN'T my fault! He was messing with the machine and rope, then it slipped up and he got caught. It really was his fault. He didn't want to look where he was going, and he set off the prank on his own. But look at where we are now. A whole hours worth of shooting to do, and we have...FIGHT SCENE!? Wait, I can't pretend fight a little kid and take out real anger. Ok...maybe I can just...who am I kidding I'll just act my out of this and make it go by as fast as possible. Atleast I'm not getting crushed by a ceiling is all I have to say.

We began filming it. I got to admit I like my character. Just because he creeps out Tj's character so much it's funny. The whole eyebrow thing was ridiculous but gold.

Currently, I'm hovering above a prop exosuit(Leo) having _"Mini Chainsaws"_ come out of my knuckles. I feel so bad for this, but it's just a prop.

"Get away from him!" Spencer yells as Adam. The rumbling sounds are playing through the set and a shaking effect is added, then suddenly, a bunch of paper-mache rocks fell on me. Knowing what this me-ASHER!

"CUT!" I removed all the rocks and immediately made my way to Asher.

"Did you have any part in this?" I asked. He just couldn't contain his smile or even not laugh.

"Yep. They needed a way for you to die, so I stepped up and offered the roof falling on you. Thus splattering you all over the floor in a bloody gory mess" He says "But they told me they could get sued so here's the alternative" I only had one thing to say.

"You're one messed up child" I said. He just smiled. "Thank you!" Kelli ran up to us, probably thinking we were about fight.

"So does this mean you two are cool?" She asked. We both took a glance at eachother. Thanks to him I'm killed off and we may not work together for quite a while so...

"Sure!" We both said while shaking hands. "Thank god!" Kelli said eshausted.

"Fixing boy fights is hard work" She said while sitting on the set couch. Asher approached her.

"You didn't do anything. I just old you why we fought" Asher said. Kelli just sent him a look. "Well it's hard to watch" We both just laugh at that.

After filming we all get ready to end the day. I wonder what's coming next for the show. I have to say, I'm still gonna watch just to see what's going to happen. Incase they want me to reappear and get more even with Asher. Oh well. Time will tell when I do.

* * *

**Ok again so sorry it's been a while and I'll update the other chapters with the name change. I just liked Asher and it just feels too weird putting my name in it. So...yeah BYE!**


End file.
